


I‘m Not A Toy

by spacesamurai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eden Club, Rape Warning, Violence, deviant!North, short fic, struggles with emotions and being alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesamurai/pseuds/spacesamurai
Summary: The story of how North awakens to life and kills a man.
Kudos: 1





	I‘m Not A Toy

For a long time, North had been nothing more than a machine incapable of any thought or emotion, simply following the orders she was given as she was programmed to do.  
Until one moment, when she suddenly came to life.  
North had known that she was a toy designed for human pleasure, but from the moment she knew that she was alive, she wanted to be more than that. 

There was a world out there outside of Eden Club that North had never seen, and she wanted to experience all of it.  
North had been given some knowledge about society when she was created in order for her to be able to interact with those customers who wished to talk to her.   
She knew there were things that humans enjoyed outside of sex - an emotion called love, family, art, music, or nature. Things that humans have been dreaming about since the beginning of time.   
The android knew that outside of Eden Club, there was a whole world waiting to be explored. New things she could feel.

She could not stay here.

But the man in front of her did not care. His hand was on her head still, a firm grip kept around her hair as he violently pushed her head up and down his length.

Androids did not have a gag reflex as humans had, but this man had requested her to inimitate the gagging, the struggling and crying to heighten his arousal. He enjoyed the thought of it looking as if it were a non consensual sex act. North knew that he was not the only human that enjoyed the thought of such monstrous things. It caused a new unfamiliar feeling inside her - disgust.

At some point, North‘s tears were no longer a result of her obeying his order to cry, but the fabric of the horror she went through.  
Just when she had awoken to life, all her hopes of ever experiencing the things humans dreamed about had been crushed.  
She would have to stay here, and be a toy for many more men and women than this one.

North knew that the Eden Club was the only place where humans legally could outlive their violent sexual fantasies. She knew that it was forbidden to perform non consensual acts on humans, and that the victims if sexual abuse often would be traumatized for many years, if not for the rest if their lives.

North could not imagine what trauma meant. She had just began to feel emotions she could not even place. But the thought of being raped for the rest of her life she could not bear.

Never would the thought cross the minds of those men and women that North was more than just a piece of plastic for their pleasure. It felt wrong, in a way that made her feel inferior and almost.. worthless. But for how longer? Until her model would be outdated, and she would be recycled— no, killed? 

North pushed herself off the man in a swift motion, a wave of emotions overcoming her. Emotions she could not place. Fear. Humiliation. And now, anger. The man had yelled at her, that she was not supposed to stop now. He‘d told her that it was her job to finish him off, and he‘d attempted to shove her head back onto his length.

But North was stronger. She stood up, pushing the man off her in defense. When she‘d attempted to escape, he‘d yanked her by the hair again. He had called her names that stirred this strange emotion inside her again. Humiliation. Shame.

He‘d reminded her of her purpose as a sex android, and he‘d threatened to have her thrown away if she did not do as he said. North knew this wasn‘t fair.   
The man knew he had a choice, yet he choose to violate her. Because she was just a toy designed for pleasure.. When did she ever choose to be that? Why couldn‘t she be like a human, free to do what she desired, when she was no different - alive, like them? 

When the man asked her why she‘d been acting like this, she‘d told him the truth.

She was scared. She wanted to be free.

He simply scoffed and told her that was impossible. How could he still deny her emotions when he had seen how horrified she was?

When he had roughly bent her over, ready to use her, North felt this emotion rise up in her again. Anger. This time it was stronger than ever.  
Something inside her told her that what he was doing was unfair. She deserved better.

The next moment, the WR400’s hands were squeezed tightly around the man‘s throat. She knew human anatomy well enough to know that this would stop him. North had been programmed to know that some customers would request her to choke them.  
She was able to monitor their bodies to determine how long she could do so until the human passed out. She was able to tell where NOT to press in order not to kill the customer.

All she did was get him unconscious..

She would be free. 

Seconds later, North realized what she had just done.

His body was no longer moving. She‘d killed him.  
The human was one like her, experiencing emotion. He had thoughts and dreams as she did. Perhaps he even had a family. He was alive, and she put an end to that when North could have simply choked him until he fell unconscious.

But instead, she had strangled him.


End file.
